Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs), allow wireless terminals to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Some wireless networks use portions of the radio frequency (RF) spectrum that are shared between different types of devices (e.g., primary devices and secondary devices). Such different types of devices must share or use the shared RF spectrum in such a way that they do not interfere with one another when operating in close proximity of one another or in the same geographical area.
Sometimes, users of wireless terminals move between different locations in which there are located other devices with which the wireless terminals share the same portions of a frequency spectrum. To avoid interfering with the other devices, the wireless terminals can change their wireless connection settings.